


暴食Gluttony

by S_littlestar, S点点星 (S_littlestar)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloody description, Cake/Fork, Cannibalism, Compulsive drug injection, F/M, M/M, Will With No Encephalitis, mental manipulation, sexual description
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_littlestar/pseuds/S_littlestar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_littlestar/pseuds/S%E7%82%B9%E7%82%B9%E6%98%9F
Summary: 一篇关于Fork与Cack的文Hannibal嗅着空气中突如其来的强烈气味，那像是带有甘甜木质味的龙涎香混杂着黑加仑和久经沉淀的墨水的味道，饱经沉淀且带有侵略性，但又不乏香甜。那混杂的的气味搔刮着Hannibal的鼻尖，逼地他想要发狂。
Relationships: Jack Crawford & Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：
> 
> ①世界是由：Cake、Fork和普通人构成。Cake和Fork 与普通人无异，且数量很少。但是Fork可以尝到Cake的鲜美味道，普通人尝不到，Cake每个部位的味道尝起来不一样，（部位是指一个范围不是具体某个位置，例如腿部、臀部、手臂……）；但是每个cake闻起来都有个总体味道，就像是蛋糕闻起来是一个味道，但是吃起来会有几种味道混杂一样。
> 
> ②Fork可以闻到Cake身上散发的独特气息，为了避免Cake被袭击，Cake都会在身体植入屏蔽贴，屏蔽贴不是一劳永逸的，至少两个月就需要更换，而且必须植入到特定的位置才能起作用。
> 
> ③Fork大多数会先天性或后天性失去对普通食物的味觉，失去味觉的Fork更具有攻击性——可以想象为极度饥饿的状态。
> 
> ④Fork对Cake更多是食物，即使有结为伴侣的情况，大多都是以悲剧收场。
> 
> ⑤死去的人能够准确地被鉴定出类别，因为人死后，其体内阻碍鉴定的物质失去作用。
> 
> ⑥能够被鉴定出来的Cake都可以检测出屏蔽贴应该植入的部位，这个部位是一个范围，而非某个具体部位。检测的方法是去医院做扫描（会和患者签订保密协议），类似于热成像，会在仪器屏幕上显示出屏蔽贴应该植入的位置。如果屏蔽贴植入在非有效部位，那么屏蔽贴就没有用。
> 
> Hannibal Lecter—Fork  
> Will Graham—Cake
> 
> 一个长篇慢热的文，在文开始时Hannibal已经开始爱恋Will了，但Will对Hannibal还是信任和依赖的关系。而发现Will是Cake的Hannibal在吃掉Will和不吃掉Will之间反复横跳，同时随着双方的互相了解，Will不得不面对自己真实的一面，也需要面对自己对Hannibal的复杂感情。

Will胡乱地揉搓着自己带着咖啡色的卷发，他紧皱地眉头似乎是在宣泄不满与恼怒。  
  
“Jack，我已经说了我不想再去当你的万能工具。”他对着眼前这位黑皮肤男子吼道，“我相信你已经十分清楚这些案件对我带来的影响，而你曾经向我保证道我不会有任何问题！”  
  
Will将摊开在桌子上的照片推回到那位男子的面前，那些照片上记录的无外乎是一些令人毛骨悚然的尸体。他们有男有女，有黑人也有白人，有穷人也有富人……如果非要从中找出共同点的话——他们都被开膛破肚，并且尸体都缺失了某些部分。而Jack Crawford——那位黑皮肤男子，显然又是遇到了案件的瓶颈，以至于他不得不在早上六点便对着Will的房门一阵敲打。  
  
“听着，Will。”Jack把照片又推回到威尔面前，并且从中抽出一张照片，“看到他了吗，一个9岁的倒霉孩子，这位孩子并没有什么不同，但是其他的尸体都是25岁左右，只有他是9岁。并且这是最新的一起案件。”  
  
Will瞟了一眼桌子上的照片，他看到了Jack所说的小男孩，那残破不堪的尸体的确惹人愤怒和焦急。但他并没有想要答应Jack的意思，仍然坐在椅子上，透过窗户，注视着外面的景色。  
  
“嘭！”  
  
Jack将手重重地拍打在桌子上，发泄着他对Will这一态度的不满，并从齿缝中挤出一连串的语句，“他在开始无差别杀人，而这会加大我们破案的难度！现在人们都恐慌着不敢出门，那些八卦的记者要把我逼疯了！Will，你必须要帮助我!”  
  
与其说Jack是在向Will寻求帮助，不如说他是在逼迫Will去帮助他。Will根本没有选择的余地，也从未有过。  
  
一个9岁的孩子。  
  
Will用余光再次扫了一眼那张照片，那具尸体的确有些不同——如果说其他的尸体丢失的只是他们的一部分，那么这具尸体几乎丢失了一半！以至于只保留了头部、手掌和脚掌，而且他不得不承认小孩子的尸体更能激起人们的同情心以及正义感。  
  
“确定是出自同一个凶手吗？”Will拿起那些照片，仔细研究起来。根据尸体切口的完整程度，Will将这些尸体按照顺序排列了起来。看来这位凶手是从“新手”慢慢变成“老手”的，因为最初的案件的尸体切割得毫无章法，没有最近几起案件的手法干净利落。  
  
“是同一位凶手，他们的手法如出一辙。”Jack等待着他的得力助手的看法，他似乎已经忘记解释关于他以前承诺会保护Will，却食言的事情。也许Jack从未打算向Will解释过，他只需要向自己“解释”清楚就好了。  
  
滴…答…滴……  
  
时间在钟表滴滴答答的声响中慢慢流逝，寂静的空气似乎将一切声音都放大了，而钟表走动的声响也因此而更响亮。时间，似乎流逝地更快了。  
  
“为什么凶手会拿走他们的尸体？”Jack终于按奈不住自己焦急的心情，迫切地询问道，“他是有特殊的收藏癖？保留尸体的一部分就像是战利品一般。”  
  
Jack的答案显然并不符合Will所想，他反驳道：“他在享用他们，他们对他来说是美味佳肴。”  
  
“这是一个食人魔？”  
  
“他是一个食人魔，但是他吃他们如同吃点心一般，即正常又普遍。在他的心中他们只是食物——难得的美味。”Will将照片放了回去。虽然没有了照片带来的视觉刺激，但是一种极度不安地感觉笼罩着他，他的身体被拖拽着，他的意识叫嚣着，他的思维飘零着。Will知道自己最好不要再去趟这浑水，前几次帮助Jack破案已经让他心力交瘁，他每天都在噩梦和惊吓中度过，现在他好不容易缓和了些。但是Jack说得没错，他需要他，他们需要他，Will只要做出一小部分的牺牲便可以换回众多人的平安，更何况他还有Jack的空口保证保护着呢。  
  
也许事情并没有我想地这么糟，Will想着。  
  
“带我去现场。”

在Jack的陪同下，Will来到了那个小男孩的案发现场，一个废弃的木屋。虽然尸体已被运走，但是空气中残留下来的浓烈的血腥味混合着木头腐朽的霉味依然在木屋里回旋。木屋的一角被暗红所沁染，仿若有人在泼洒油漆用以凃染装饰这个破旧不堪的木屋，Will目不转睛地盯着那个角落，而Jack则好奇地看向Will，试图从中看出些端倪。透过视网膜，Will看到了一个尸首分离，支零破碎的男孩，他的双眼被挖去，凹陷的眼窝正往外不停地渗出鲜血，而那什么也没有的眼窝仿佛也在透过Will的视网膜看向他。  
  
这空气令人作呕，这气氛令人悚然。  
  
 _我将他带到这里来，他期初对我没有什么防备，但是当我带他进入这个木屋时，他开始不安起来，他认识我。我并没有马上将他切开，我仿佛有所犹豫。他和我待在这里，但是他要走了，我必须留住他，他不可以走，我需要他。气氛开始紧张起来，他在畏惧、抗拒我，我必须留住他。我将他逼到角落，然后用刀切开了他的喉咙，鲜血喷溅了出来，看来我搞砸了。我将他的身体一块块切开，虽然我不想带走这么多，但是我需要他，我不得不。我留下了他的头部、手掌和脚掌，因为他们对我并没什么用，不过我需要他的眼睛，孩童清澈纯真的眼瞳——那是最美味的部分。  
  
这是我的设想。_  
  
伴着强烈的喘气声，Will从幻想被拉到现实。他惊呼着，一颗颗汗珠不断地从他的毛孔中溢出，“是Fork！”Will大声地说道，并且不由自主地战栗起来。Fork——这个世界的捕食者，以猎杀Cake为生，而Will就是一位“Cake”，他的恐惧来自Cake本身。  
  
“你是说凶手是个Fork？这可真难得。”  
  
“不！我说的是吃掉这些尸体的人是个Fork，这个凶手只是在帮他搜集食材。”Will揉了揉脸，他的呼吸已经渐渐平缓，他皱着眉头，仿佛即不相信，也不愿意去陈述这个事实，“凶手是一个Cake，他在给Fork提供食物，否则自己便会成为食物。他的作案过程包含着犹豫和恐惧。”  
  
“不错的收获，但是这并不能让我们抓到凶手。”  
  
“这可以让我们缩小凶手的范围，也许我们可以引蛇出洞。”Will看着Jack仿佛不解的神情，他知道Jack想要自己继续说下去，或者说他就是在等接下来的内容，“Cake的数量并不多，凶手在他周围找到Cake并猎杀的难度只会越来越大。而我就是一位为数不多的Cake。”  
  
Jack当然知道Will是一个Cake，他们在训练过程中，有一项测试是专门为了检测一个人是否是Cake或Fork而设立的，因为清楚自己具体是哪一类人，能够避免在执行任务中存在的不必要的伤害，也可以方便分配一些特殊的案件，就像这次的一样。  
  
Jack挤了挤眼，他的神情中仿若流露出一丝担忧。Will当然知道他的担忧只是出于下意识的反应，而非真情流露，毕竟尸检报告里怎么可能不会写到受害人都是Cake呢？  
  
“这很危险，更何况你要面对的是一个失去理智的Cake和一个食人魔Fork。”  
  
“但这是你找我的原因。”说着，Will拉开了jack的车门，示意他离开这里。自从Will移情到那个小男孩的身上之后，他一直看到那个角落有个蹲坐的小男孩在“看”着他，用他那深不见底仿若漩涡一般的凹陷的眼窝。  
  
“我会安排好警员保护你的。”发动机在钥匙的转动下开始嗡嗡作响，“送你回家吗？”  
  
“不，我要去Dr.Lecter那里”

当Hannibal打开房门的那刻，他对眼前出现的人略显惊讶，但随即又恢复了正常。  
  
“我相信你不是来找我为你治疗的，遇见什么麻烦了吗，Will。”Hannibal将屋外的人邀请了进来，并为其递上一杯刚泡好的咖啡。  
  
Will接过咖啡，他注视着咖啡里漂浮的泡沫以及泡沫上的肉桂粉末，“事实上，Jack今天又来找我帮忙了。”奶泡的香甜与酥软混合着浓郁的意大利咖啡的香气在Will的口中扩散，当咖啡顺着他的喉咙咽下，咖啡的香醇仍然久久地萦绕在他的口腔之中。  
  
“所以你同意了吗，Will。”Hannibal轻嘬着手中的咖啡，感受着香甜之后残留在舌根的苦涩。他注视着Will，注视着对方那乱蓬蓬的，还没来得及梳理的卷发、那透着雾色的绿松石蓝的眼眸、那因吞咽而上下跳动的喉结、那……  
  
“我答应帮助他了，虽然我很清楚这次我不应该去，这会对我产生很大的伤害。”Will低着头把弄着咖啡杯的握把，“但我总是拒绝不了Jack的请求。”  
  
对方的声音将Hannibal飘荡的思绪拉了回来，他打量着正在玩弄杯子把手的will，认真地思索了一阵子，回答道：“人们通常拒绝不了自己感兴趣的事情，你拒绝不了Jack的请求，很大部分原因是你本身也想要答应。你不可否认那些案件给你带来的吸引。”说着，Hannibal的手搭上Will的肩膀，他抚摸着衬衫柔软的面料，缓缓道：“我很担心你。”  
  
“其实这次犯案的是一个Fork和他的帮凶Cake，Cake负责捕猎，Fork负责享用。我会帮助Jack捉拿凶手，在除掉我的……”Will顿了顿，他想说他要把植入在自己皮肤下面的屏蔽贴给去除，然后用Cake对Fork天生的吸引力来捕获他，但是不知道为何他犹豫了。  
  
话说Hannibal是普通人吗，还是Cake，或者……Fork？他们好像从来没有提到过这个事情。如果Hannibal是Fork的话，会怎么样呢？  
  
“你有在听我说话吗？”  
  
Will在Hannibal说话时走神的无礼行为并没有激起他的怒火，相反地，他看向Will那仿若迷失的眼神，企图透过他的眼眸参透他的精神，再将其一片片剖析。  
  
“你看起来精神状态很差，要和我一起享用早餐吗？我准备了西部式煎牡蛎蛋卷。”  
  
Hannibal低沉又雄厚的声音让Will回过神来，他将杯中剩余的咖啡一饮而尽，略带歉意地拒绝了Hannibal的邀请。他待会还要去停尸房，查看尸检报告，以及去除植入在他颈部的屏蔽贴。他知道自己来找Hannibal只是因为他需要迫切地知道，是因为Jack的要求，他才会接手这个案子。但是就像Hannibal所说的那样，他不可否认自己的确对这些案子充满了兴趣。在他移情到那些凶手身上时，他做其所做，想其所想，愉悦感由此而生。  
  
显然，Hannibal对Will不能留下来吃饭而略显遗憾，不过他更在意Will刚才提到的案子——帮Fork杀人的Cake。“你觉得凶手是Fork和Cake，这显然增加了你们抓捕的难度。”  
  
Hannibal说得没错，虽然Fork和Cake听起来仿佛与众不同，但事实上，他们和普通人相差无异，只不过Fork能从Cake身上品尝到鲜美与芬芳。正是因为他们除了这些变态的“嗜好”与普通人无异，导致了许多人在遇难或者行凶时才意识到自己是Cake或者Fork。即使有一些鉴定技术，但仍然只是一个大概的排查，这些技术很不稳定，常常检查不出一些人的类别。唯一可行且准确的做法就是——问一个Fork是否能从你的身上嗅出甜美迷人的芳香。但人们常常不愿意这样做，因为暴露自己的特殊类别是一件很危险的事情。  
  
“的确很棘手，他们的手法很干脆，没留下太多的证据供我们追查，不过我们已经有了对策。”Will耸了耸肩膀，一个很无奈的姿势，“我可以试着把他钓——”还未来得及说完的话语被突然响起的电话铃声强行打断。  
  
接通电话，Jack一贯强硬的语句从电话里传来，带着老式电话特有的电流声。  
  
“我们有了新发现。”电话那边严肃地说道。  
  
挂断电话，Will简单地告别之后便拿着自己的外套奔向解剖室。  
  
“我们在他的眼窝里发现了类似香料的东西。”Brain Zeller对Will说到，“我们分析了香料的成分，这是手工制的香料，不过都是手工制香料的常见材料。”  
  
“看来他在挖眼珠的时候大意了。”Will看着分析报告，上面具体地列出了一些成分。  
  
“在这几处案发现场的周围，我们发现了一家手工制作香料的店。”Jimmy Price补充到。  
  
Will有些意外，他靠在墙上释然地说到：“有了目标和方向，那就意味着你们不需要我的帮助了。”  
  
“不，will，我们需要你。”jack果断地否认了Will的说法，“我已经调查过了，那个店内只有一个人，但是我们需要抓住的是两个。而且我不想打草惊蛇，我们需要你去把那个该死的Fork引出来，更何况我们还不确定店里面的那个是不是我们的凶手。”  
  
“所以那家店只是你们的一个猜测。”  
  
“当然，毕竟这些成分并不是什么很独特的东西，我们并不能靠它圈定嫌疑人。额，也许有一些独特。”Jimmy耸了耸肩，朝Brain Zeller做了个鬼脸。  
  
“如果他们袭击了我，我们就有正当的理由搜查他们了。”Will抖露出Jack心中的小算盘。  
  
没有确切的证据就意味着不能随意签发搜查证，那么Jack就只能在拿着他们找出的少的可怜的证据，逐个排查可疑对象。在无奈的叹息后，Will示意他们把他的屏蔽贴取出。  
  
所谓的屏蔽贴其实只是一个长约0.5毫米，外径约0.1毫米的形似胶囊的东西。它能够避免Fork通过嗅觉来识别Cake，但是屏蔽贴并不是一劳永逸的，每两个月就需要更换。为了避免有些医院泄露前来植入屏蔽贴的Cake的信息，越来越多的人选择自己植入，植入的方式其实也很简单，将屏蔽贴固定在特定的类似于注射器的针头处，然后再推入皮肤。不过有些人因为植入的位置的特殊性，只能让自己信赖的人帮忙——例如Will，他的屏蔽贴在颈部的后方。  
  
Jimmy Price拨动着手中的手术刀，在Will的颈部划开一条小口，然后用镊子将其小心翼翼地取出。  
  
“嘿，你真应该看看这个小家伙。”Jimmy乐呵地说着，然后把屏蔽贴递到Will的面前。灰黑色的屏蔽贴上还残留着些许血迹，些许足以让Fork发狂的东西。  
  
站在香料店的门前，Will透过落地窗打量着这个店铺，这是一间大约一百平方的小店铺，店铺里的柜子上摆满了装着香料的瓶子和填满香料的工艺品。推开商店的大门，迎面而来的便是各种香料混合的芳香，或浓郁、或清新、或低沉……不过Will对这些香氛的味道并不敏感，他只能依稀辨认出一些类似于茉莉花的香味。  
  
“请问有什么需要帮助的吗？”  
  
一个悦耳的女声从不远处传来，那是一位三十出头的女性，却丝毫不让人觉得年长。相反的，她看上去迷人极了，无论是她盘旋的长发，还是她性感的红唇，亦或者是她那摄人心魂的蓝色双眸。她穿着一件红色的齐肩长裙，丝质的面料紧贴着她纤细的腰身，不规则的裙摆在她的步伐中摇曳着，优雅又动人……  
  
意识到自己的眼神在对方的身上停留过长后，Will窘迫地将脸转到一旁，装出在挑选商品的样子。  
  
“我想买点东西送我的朋友。”  
  
“您有什么选择吗？”  
  
那位女士走向Will的身旁，轻嗅着空气中环绕的味道。Will注意到对方的这一小小举动，心里更加怀疑她了。  
  
“还没有，不过我想他可能喜欢一些浓郁低沉的味道。”说着，Will的脑海里浮现出Hannibal的身影，“也许不要太浓郁，他的鼻子很好使。”  
  
那位女士听后笑盈盈地从一旁的架子上拿出个精致的盒子，打开盒子，里面放置着一个精致的香囊。Will拿起那个球形香囊，它是由加工后的竹子编织而成，上面精细的花纹勾勒出一只棕色猫头鹰的形象，香囊不大，一只手便能将其握住。Will用手指摩挲着，竹子光滑细腻的手感让Will很是喜欢。  
  
“它看上去很不错。”Will满意道，“可以麻烦你帮我包装起来吗？”  
  
那位女士点点头，转身向柜台走去，Will看着渐远的身影开始琢磨起接下来的行动。这个房间似乎真的只有一个人，但如果这个人真如Jack所说是那个Cake的话，她应该会和她的那位Fork有所接触。如果她是个Fork，她的反应显然不符合Will的期待。  
  
也许我应该留下些更强烈的讯息。  
  
玻璃破碎的声音惊得那位女士差点将手中的盒子掉在地上，她转过身，看见Will正慌张地拾起从玻璃罐中洒出的香料。  
  
“我会收拾的，交给我就是了。”那位女士将商品放到一旁的桌子上，并向Will走去。  
  
然而Will并没乖乖地听那位女士的话，仍然拾捡着地上的玻璃碎片，直至他的手指在一块玻璃碎片上划出一条口子，鲜血顺着伤口溢出，随即又顺着手指滴落在地板上。  
  
一滴、两滴……  
  
“我很抱歉。”Will用手按住伤口，低头看向被鲜血“污染”的香料。但那位女士看起来似乎比Will更慌张，她拿出手帕擦拭着Will手上的血迹，然后用创口贴将伤口盖住。  
  
“我很抱歉，我刚才应该更及时地阻止您才对”。  
  
“不，是我的错。”Will愧疚地向那位女士再次道歉，然后支付给她多余的钱用以赔偿对香料的损失，随即便带着他送给“朋友”的礼物离开了。  
  
走在路上，Will一直保持着高度警惕，他觉得那个被Fork指使的Cake随时可能会从某个角落冲出来将他开膛破肚，然而Will在街上转了好几个来回之后，还是没有等来那个Cake。  
  
乌云模糊了太阳的光辉，天渐渐变得昏暗，渐低的云层和无尽的天空融为一体，仿若一头想要吞尽一切的巨兽，这将是一个充满暴风雨的夜。Will把玩着手中包装精美的盒子，不知不觉地便到了Hannibal的家门口。  
  
也许我应该把这个送给他。  
  
想着，Will伸出手想要敲响Hannibal家的大门，但是在他的手要接触到门的刹那，Will将手停在了空中，他卷了卷手指，犹豫地将手垂回身旁。  
  
我没有理由送他。  
  
突如其来的光线在一瞬间刺痛了Will的眼睛，他诧异地看着眼前这人——身着粗花呢制的深蓝色西服上印着窗型格纹，即深沉又优雅；内搭是带有条纹的灰色衬衫，典雅又不喧宾夺主；系在衬衫上的是打着大温莎结的绣满丰富花纹的深棕色丝质领带。  
  
成熟、优雅、深沉……Will极尽所能地在脑海里搜刮着形容他的词句。  
  
“你总是让我充满了惊喜，Will。”Hannibal勾起嘴角，连忙将对方邀入屋内。但是，有什么不对的地方。Hannibal嗅着空气中突如其来的强烈气味，那像是带有甘甜木质味的龙涎香混杂着黑加仑和久经沉淀的墨水的味道，饱经沉淀且带有侵略性，但又不乏香甜。那混杂的的气味搔刮着Hannibal的鼻尖，逼地他想要发狂。  
  
Will坐在沙发上，将盒子放到身后，“我本来是在诱捕一个被Fork指使杀人的Cake，不过我在街上逛了好几圈，也没有见到那个Cack。”Will似乎不满这一结果，“我还以为我的方法会奏效，看来我并没有我想象的那样富有吸引力，不过也行她根本就不是我们要找的那位。”  
  
Will看着Hannibal疑惑的神情，他突然想到，只有Fork才能感受到Cake独特的“吸引力”，而在除了Fork以外的其他人看来，Cake就是普通人。于是Will补充道：“我可能一直没有提过，我是个Cake。”  
  
“Will，这并不能证明你没有吸引力，相反地，我认为你极具吸引力。”Hannibal极力克制着自己想要进食的冲动，“你说你有个方法？”  
  
“我故意留了些血液在那家店里。”Will随即摊开自己的手掌，向Hannibal展露出贴着创可贴的手指，也许是因为伤口过深的原因，创口贴的四周已经被血侵染。Hannibal似乎明白了那诱人气味的来源，但当他想到Will那甜美的味道正在被另一个Fork舔舐时，强烈的不满与怒火从Hannibal的心中蔓延开来。  
  
“你应该知道将血液留在一个发狂的Fork的领域是一件多么疯狂和危险的事情，我并不认为这是一个好办法。”  
  
“疯狂且高效，不是吗。我已经发现她的确是个Fork了。”  
  
Hannibal皱着眉头，将will手上的创口贴小心地揭开，一条约两厘米的伤口映入眼帘，伤口的深度使得它还没有完全结痂，些许血液仍然在向外溢出。“伤口太深了，创口贴并不能带来该有的帮助，你需要缝合，Will。”  
  
Hannibal打量着伤口，随后向屋内走去。他从屋里拿出了一个装满医疗物品的盒子，从中取出了些需要用到的物品——镊子、缝合线、针、医用棉、纱布、碘伏、剪刀。当Hannibal准备走出房间时，他凝视着自己手上在揭创口贴时沾上的血液——新鲜的、甜美的、沾满Will Graham味道的血液……缓缓地，Hannibal抬起他的手，舔舐着那充满诱惑极具魅力的味道。  
  
回到Will的身边，Hannibal用清水将他手上的血块洗掉，然后用棉花蘸着碘伏轻轻地在他的伤口上涂抹……  
  
Will看着Hannibal有条不紊地为他处理伤口，弯曲的缝合针连接着线在他的伤口处来回穿梭，Hannibal轻揉的动作与其说是在为他缝合伤口，不如说他是在为Will编制一张由温柔交织而成的网。  
  
“Dr. Lecter，你看上去是位好医生。”Will轻笑着，打趣道，“你能想象到一个心理医生正在用精湛的缝合技巧为我缝合伤口吗？这感觉像是Gregor Samsa【1】一觉醒来发现自己变成了甲壳虫一样。”  
  
Hannibal显然被Will的这番话给逗乐了，跟着Will笑了起来。“我曾是位优秀的外科医生，不过当有生命在我的手中逝去。”Hannibal一边说着一边为缝合的伤口涂抹上药水，“像是我扼杀了一条生命。”  
  
“你是急救室外科医生，这种事情在所难免。”  
  
“太多次了。我把对解剖的激情转移到烹饪艺术上来，我修复心灵而不是身体，这样就没人会因我的治疗而死去。”  
  
Will笑了笑，抬起被包扎好的手，在空中来回翻看着。“心灵或许比身体更值得被治愈。”他小声的说道。  
  
“要和我一起用餐吗，Will？”Hannibal再次向Will发出邀请，他的眼里满是期待，与Will一起品尝美食，是一件极为享受的事情。但是Will仿佛并不打算接受Hannibal的邀请，他从皮质沙发上坐起，拍了拍裤腿。  
  
“我很乐意，不过我得回家了，今天晚上会有暴风雨。”  
  
“你已经拒绝了我早上的邀请，Will，这让我有些挫败。你完全可以留下来，我有空余的客房供你休息，让你度过这个风雨交加的夜晚。”  
  
Hannibal并不想让Will在这个糟糕的天气离开，更何况有一个Fork正在某处窥觊着他。虽然Hannibal相信凭借Will的能力完全能够将那个Fork或者Cake制服，但是当他想到那个Fork在与Will接触时卖力地吸食着Will的气息时，怒火便从Hannibal心中而生，久久无法平息。  
  
一道光亮从云层中穿梭而出，照亮了大地。紧接着，雷鸣穿透厚卷的云层，在广阔的天空中回荡，震耳欲聋的声音像是要将天空撕裂。风——呼呼作响，夹杂着雨点捶打在树叶上、屋脊上、落窗玻璃上——沙沙沙、嘭嘭嘭、嗒嗒嗒……各种声音交杂，谱写出一篇悦耳动听的交响乐章。  
  
Hannibal看向落地窗外的景象，暴风雨似乎已经揭开了序章。  
  
“Will，我并不认为现在离开这里是个好主意。”  
  
“看来我的动作应该再快点。”Will无奈地将自己的外套放回沙发，“连续拒绝你的两次邀请的确有些——呃，不近人情。作为补偿，我可以帮你一起烹饪晚餐。”  
  
“你会喜欢上和我一起烹饪的，Will。”Hannibal微笑着对他说道。

在厨房，Hannibal忙着处理食材和摆盘，Will则忙着烹饪。

Hannibal先将选好的里脊放在清水中清洗，然后再将它的牛筋去除，并切割成二至三厘米大小一致的厚片，最后搁置在橄榄油中浸泡。Will则将处理好的牛排放置到干净的烧烤架上，用木炭烘烤着。烤好的牛排散发着诱人的气息，Hannibal将它撒上盐和胡椒后放在餐盘中，然后在牛排的旁边依次摆放着新鲜的黄油、切碎的欧芹、柠檬汁以及正冒着热气的薯条。  
  
炭烤的牛排外焦里嫩，它散发出的鲜香混合着油脂的滑腻，刺激着Will的味蕾。  
  
“我还以为我搞砸了。”Will打量着牛排，露出了满意的微笑。  
  
“严格地来说，是的，烤制牛排时不需要多次将其翻面，那会影响它的口感。”Hannibal拿出一瓶基安蒂红葡萄酒，拔出木塞，将里面果香四溢的汁液注入到高脚杯中。  
  
“什么是才他应有的口感。”Will接过Hannibal递给他的红酒，轻轻地摇晃着酒杯，里面鲜红的汁液也跟着晃动起来，红酒拍打在杯壁上就像是浪潮拍打在崖壁上一般，最终又激荡回海里。  
  
“‘应有’只是我们妄自创造的概念，Will。”  
  
Hannibal用餐刀切下一块牛排，蘸上调味汁后放入口中细细咀嚼、慢慢回味，感受着他和Will一同的“创作”。他想象着，是否哪天Will会和他一起创作、一起分享果实，而那又将是多么享受和美好的时光。  
  
“和‘影响’一样。”Will回应道。  
  
看着Hannibal用刀切割牛排的样子，Will不禁想象到在手术台上拿起手术刀切开人们皮肤的Hannibal，他是否也会这般冷静淡然，就好似这是他日常生活的一部分。  
  
短暂的晚餐时光之后，暴风雨似乎并没有消退的意思，愈发嚣张地咆哮着。Will坐到Hannibal的办公桌前翻弄着他的书籍和资料，但似乎并没有什么令他感兴趣的东西，他靠坐在转椅上，注视着不远处Hannibal的身影。  
  
“你似乎很无聊。”Hannibal注意到了Will的目光，他走了过来，靠在办公桌上，“你带了些东西过来，我认为那是给我的，不是吗？”  
  
说罢，Hannibal便示意地朝沙发上放置的盒子看去。如果不是Hannibal的提醒，Will恐怕早已忘记了这件事情。  
  
“从某种意义上来说他的确是给你的。”Will走到沙发前，拿起了那个精致的盒子，“我不知道你是否会喜欢。”  
  
Hannibal兴致勃勃地看着Will，他的眼睛里闪烁着孩童拆礼物时的激动与好奇，“在你买下它时，你想到了我吗？”  
  
Will点了点头，他的眼睛闪避着Hannibal的目光，他的手指抚摸着盒子上突起的花纹。犹豫中，Will最终将盒子递给了Hannibal。  
  
“希望你会喜欢。”Will深吸了一口气，仿佛做好了必死的准备。  
  
Hannibal将Will一系列的反应尽收眼底，他的笑似乎更灿烂了。接过盒子，Hannibal并没有急着打开它，他将盒子靠近鼻子，轻嗅着。  
  
“香囊?”  
  
Hannibal将盒子打开，一个小巧精致的猫头鹰香囊出现在他的眼前。  
  
“它闻起来像是什么？我不知道你是否喜欢它的味道，我对于气味并没有什么辩识能力。”Will靠近香囊，用力地吸进它所散发的气味，仿佛那样便能得出什么信息。  
  
“Will，如果你想知道的话，我甚至可以告诉你里面每一样香料的名字，但那会破坏它的神秘感，我们应该保留一份惊喜。”  
  
Will听罢缩回了自己探向香囊的脑袋，他环视着Hannibal的待客室，缓缓道：“这里被书籍和各类装饰物填满，但是在我眼里却尽是空虚。”  
  
“你的房间在你的眼里是否同样空虚，Will。”Hannibal反问道。  
  
“至少我拥有我的狗。”Will的目光最终回到Hannibal的身上，他注视着Hannibal的眼睛，那红色的瞳孔中仿佛有什么在吸引着他，将他逐渐拉近。  
  
“晚安，Dr.Lecter。”  
  
“晚安，Will。”

————————

【 1 】：格里高尔·萨姆，出自弗兰兹·卡夫卡的作品《变形记》，他睡醒后发现自己变成了一只甲虫，整个故事充满了荒诞。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这看起来像是一幅画。”Will诺诺道。
> 
> “一幅画。”Hannibal重复着Will的话语，同时也学着他的样子俯视那两具尸体，“看起来仿佛有些像维纳斯的——”
> 
> “《维纳斯的诞生》”

夜晚，Hannibal并没有如往常一般平躺在床上沉浸在他的记忆宫殿中，伴着古典乐，缓缓入睡。而是轻微地仰着脖子，用鼻尖轻点着空气中弥漫着的满是Will诱人气息的分子。

Hannibal虽然是一个Fork，但是在他捕猎的时候，他从来不会在乎对方是不是Cake，粗鲁似乎才是他选择的侧重点。而且在Hannibal看来，Cake和普通人之间的区别只不过是口感更好而已。对于Will——虽然Hannibal总是观察着他、窥探着他、享受着他与自己的共鸣，但Hannibal从来未想过他会是Cake，而他散发出来的诱人味道更是使得Hannibal迫不及待地想要吃掉他，实现同化。

但是Hannibal绝不会轻易那样做，他深知Will的思想更有趣。

突然，一阵惊呼吸引了Hannibal的注意力。他悄声来到Will的房门前，靠在门上聆听着屋内的动静，然后缓缓地将门打开一个缝隙，向内窥探着。

Will蜷缩在床的中间，被单紧紧地包裹着他颤抖的躯体，他的手指用力地抓着被子的一角，仿佛是在抓住他最后的慰籍。汗液不断地从他的毛孔里冒出，咸湿的汗液沁透了他的头发与床单，空气中的气味因他的惊吓和恐惧而变得酸涩。他的口中呢喃着什么，模糊的声音最终化为一句句惊恐的喘息。

Hannibal将门打开，来到了Will的床边，静静地注视着眼前这位惊慌失措、惹人怜爱的可人。几分钟后，他伸出手在Will的脸上轻轻抚摸着，他手上的触感因汗液而变得粘腻，他的心因眼前这人而颤动。

像是梦到了什么惊悚的东西，Will猛地睁开眼睛四处张望着，他失神的双眼因泪水而变得湿漉漉的，仿若一头惊恐的小鹿。

“Hannibal？”

Will轻声呼唤着，并下意识地扶住了Hannibal正伸出的手腕，温热从他们肌肤接触的地方传来。他贪恋着这温暖的感觉，并用脸颊微微磨蹭着Hannibal的手掌，感受着略微粗糙的手掌摩擦着他的脸颊，他似乎放松下来了，不再困于梦魇的打扰。

Hannibal似乎看破了他的小动作，配合地摩挲着他的脸颊，进而是他脸颊旁因汗水而濡湿的卷发。Will望着Hannibal温柔的神情、感受着他体贴的动作，这一切像是旋涡将他拽入其中，愈陷愈深。

“我在这。你似乎做了噩梦，我在房间听到你的声音了，你还好吗？”Hannibal开口打破了这尴尬的局面，“当然，我也很抱歉我擅自进入了你的房间，不过我真的很担心。”

Will收回迷茫的神情，努力回忆着他在梦中经历的事情，“我——我梦到那个被Cake分尸的男孩了，他在和我交谈。”

“你在梦里做了什么？”Hannibal收回了手，坐到了他的床边，听他慢慢讲述。

“我——”Will几次张开嘴似乎想说什么，但每次话语都哽咽在喉间，随着记忆的深入，他开始紧张起来。最终，他颤抖的音调拼凑成一句话。

“我等来了那个Cake，我——杀了他和他对那个男孩做的一样。”

Hannibal观察着Will，他那因惊恐而扑朔的睫毛、微张的嘴唇、蹙紧的眉毛……

“你杀他是为了报仇吗？”

“我不知道，我只是……那么做了。”

“这一举动令你害怕了吗？”

Will摇了摇头，但又像是想到了什么，缓缓道：“我不清楚……”

Hannibal没有继续问下去，他起身出了房间，关上了门，屋子变得空荡起来。

暴风雨还没有停，风呼啸着从窗缝中挤进屋内，冰凉的空气拍打在Will湿润的T恤上，水汽蒸发带走了他更多的温度，屋内似乎变得更冷了。他蜷缩着坐起，将自己的T恤脱掉，这会使他不会感觉那么冷。他本想用毛巾垫在身下，但是他并没有在房间里找到合适的毛巾。

当Will再次准备躺下入睡时，他的房门被敲响了。他打开房门，看见Hannibal左手拿着被单和衣物，右手端着一杯热腾的液体正站在他的门口。Hannibal惊愕地打量着眼前这位赤裸着上半身的男子，而对方同样以惊愕的眼神注视着他。

“我带了些能帮助你睡眠的东西。”Hannibal一边说着，一边把他带来的蓝色珊瑚绒睡袍披在了Will的身上，“今天夜里的温度还在持续降低，裸睡不是个好主意。”

“这是什么？”Will凝视着Hannibal递给他的杯子。

“我自制的帮助睡眠的汤药。”

“它听起来就像是安眠药，你以前有给你的其它病人服用过么？”

“从效果上来说是的，不过它比安眠药更稳定。你是我的第一个使用者，Will。”

“看来我是你的第一只小白鼠了。”Will嘟了嘟嘴，将杯中的液体一饮而尽。“它的味道比我想象中的好多了。”Will砸吧砸吧嘴，看向正在给他铺上新床单的Hannibal，“你大可不必那样做，等我睡醒它又会是湿润的。”

“干燥舒适的床单将会有助于你的睡眠，你将会有一个安稳的夜晚，Will。”

Will目送着Hannibal离开了他的房间，他缩回自己的床铺中央。柔软的珊瑚绒睡袍包裹着他的身体，是那么的温暖舒适。他将被子拉紧，仿佛是想将这温暖久久地留住。渐渐的，正如Hannibal所说——舒适的环境将会有助于他的睡眠。困意席卷而来，他的意识开始淡薄，他将拥有一个安稳的夜晚。

***

清晨，空气因彻夜的雨水而变得潮湿，远处云层上映射出太阳散发的光辉。一位女士抱着她刚买到的还散发着热气的面包回到家中。当她进入客厅，她发现一位在西服外面套着透明塑料胶衣的男子正端坐在沙发上。

“我已经等候你多时了，Sharon Maglio女士。”

低沉的声音打破了她惊愕的神情，她转身想要逃跑，但是对方充满魔力的声音拽住了她的身体。

“我给你带了份礼物。”

仿佛是意识到了什么，她偏头向那人的身后看去——一位身着红色连衣裙的女子正绑着手脚，倒在地上。那是她的姐姐Eileen Maglio。

“你绑架了她。”她难以置信地说到，但她仿佛并没有想要骂这个男的是不是脑袋有问题，或者再次想要逃跑。

Hannibal瞥了一眼倒在地上的红衣女子，她那被毛巾堵住的嘴正努力地试图发出声音。“是的，你们相似的容貌让我很吃惊，你是那个Cake。”

“你怎么知道，你是来找我复仇的吗？”她警惕地问道，除了她的亲人没人知道她是Cake，更不可能闻出来，因为她植入了屏蔽贴。

“不，我只是想给你一个机会。总是在她的逼迫和控制下，这让你感到无比的压力与恐慌。”Hannibal平淡道，仿若他知晓一切，“你想反抗。”

“你想让我杀了她？”

“不错的联想，但是我没有说过我要你杀了她，你完全可以割断她的绳子放了她。这都取决于你自己。”Hannibal用手支起他的下巴，观察着Sharon犹豫不决的神情，他觉得自己需要再推她一下，用一些小小的暗示。

“她就在这里，等着你的抉择，她现在是一块任人宰割的蛋糕。”

在Hannibal的提示下Sharon开始意识到，她现在才是主宰者，而不是像往常一样被牵动着走。像是觉醒了什么长久以来的想法，她神经质地笑了起来，同时神色愈发轻松。她靠近茶几，拿起一把放置在上面的水果刀。

“你就像是个喜欢窥探别人内心的变态，你会杀了我吗？”她缓步走向那正绑在地上，扭动着身躯渴望得到解救的Fork。

“我会让你变得有价值。”Hannibal注视着她的举动，“告诉我，你会怎么做。”

“我已经受够了在她的逼迫下，夺走一条条鲜活的生命。甚至是我的朋友。”

锋利的水果刀猛地刺进红衣女子的胸膛，Sharon并没有马上把刀拔出，而是将全身的力气倾注在那锋利的刀刃上，企图将其刺得更深。Eileen在地上抽搐着，她那湛蓝的闪烁着迷人光芒的眼睛此时却因为恐惧和痛苦而紧缩着，她的尖叫与疼痛在口中毛巾的阻塞下变成了一声声呜咽。Sharon看着她的反应，享受地露出微笑。

握着刀刃继续用力地向下将她的胸膛割开，随后又将刀刃向上割破了她的咽喉，鲜血从她的伤口处大量地往外流出，染红了地板。离去了皮囊的包裹，裹满鲜血的内脏暴露在空气中，那胸腔处被肋骨所保护的心脏似乎还在跳动。Sharon将手伸进了她的胸腔，掏弄着她的器官。在一番忙乎后，将其统统扔进了一旁的垃圾桶。

“我有吓到你吗。”Sharon用毛巾擦拭着自己手上和刀刃上的血迹。

“很干脆的手法。”

“但这并不能改变任何已经发生的事情。”Sharon说着，用刀划开了自己的脖子，鲜血喷溅而出，洒在墙上。

“我应该下地狱。”

***

多少次，Will奋力地想要睁开自己厚重的眼皮，但他的身体仿若沉入海水中，当他每一次要浮出海面时，就有东西将他拖拽着拖入海底，他的意识又开始变得朦胧，陷入沉睡之中。

Will在反复经历这一过程后，终于睁开了眼睛。突如其来的光线使他不禁眯着眼，他从床上坐起，环视着周围的景象。陌生的房间……Will突然想起来自己在Hannibal家里过夜。他离开卧室，在房间里搜索着Hannibal的身影。

“早上好，Will。”Hannibal正在厨房忙着处理食材。

“现在是几点了？”Will揉着他凌乱的头发，昏沉沉的脑袋仿佛还没从睡意中清醒。

“快到十点四十了。”

“你昨天是不是给我喝多了，我感觉现在还是很困。”

“毕竟是自制研发的，这难以避免。”Hannibal打开烤箱，将刚烤好的甜点装盘递给他，“不过它确实让你拥有了不错的睡眠不是吗，先吃点东西吧，午餐还需要等很久。”

Will接过餐盘，享用着这一美食。他在想为什么昨天那个Fork没来找他，也许那是个Cake，而且他并没有和他的那个Fork碰面，这样的话他想传达的信息就没有送到；又或者说也许他们只是还没打算动手。Will想让Jack去签发搜索票，直接去搜索证据，但是在没有确切证据的情况下，这是很莽撞的行为。

“你的脸色不是很好，它不合你胃口吗？”

“不，它很美味。我是在想关于案子的事情，它貌似和我预想的不一样。”Will摆弄着手中的叉子。

“也许你只是需要时间等待，别太对此而焦急。”Hannibal安抚道。

“我想再去那家店看看。”Will说完便回到了他的卧室，他在床铺旁边翻找他的衣物，但是它们却像是消失了一样。

“Dr.Lecter，我的衣服去哪了？”Will又回到厨房，对眼前这个正在忙碌于烹饪的人说道。

“很抱歉，我忘记告诉你我将你的衣物洗了，现在正在烘干机里呢。”Hannibal低头看了一眼戴在手腕上的手表，“应该可以取出了。”

Will去到烘干机旁，将里面干净温暖的衣物取出，换到自己身上，那暖洋洋的感觉就像春日里温和的太阳的光辉正笼罩着他。

“谢谢。”

“不，Will，我们是朋友，无需为这点小事道谢。”其实Hannibal洗干净Will的衣物主要是因为那残留的汗液所散发的香味无时不刻地刺激着他的味蕾，再加上对方那毫无防备的睡颜，Hannibal觉得他可能随时控制不住将对方吞于腹中。

Will在自己的手机中翻找出一个熟悉的号码拨打出去，“Jack，我想再去那个店里一趟，我希望你可以为我配备两个警员。”

“事实上那家店铺今天并没有开门。”低沉且粗糙的声音从电话那头传来，Will对他所说的内容深表疑惑，难道是他昨天做了什么打草惊蛇的事情了吗，“这很奇怪，因为我今天派警员询问了周边的人关于那家店铺的事情，他们说那家店从来没有在非节假日打样过。”

“也许我可以去她的家里搜查下，但是我没有许可。”Will叹息着。

“不，Will，放手做便是。”

***

Will在Hannibal的陪同下，来到了Jack所给出的地址——那个店主的家。他敲了敲门，但却久久没有得到回复，于是他尝试性地转动门把手，发现门很轻易地就打开了，伴随而来的是一股强烈的铁锈味。Will将自己腰间的手枪掏出，警惕地看着四周。

穿过玄关，来到客厅，Will被眼前的景象震惊到了——两具赤裸的尸体，一具蜷缩成一团，仿若一个贝壳；另一具“站立”在“贝壳”上，一只手遮挡着胸部，另一只手挽着长发遮挡着阴部；而且她们有着相似的容颜。在确保屋里没有藏匿着其他人后，Will拨通了Jack的电话。

“看来有人杀死了你们的犯罪嫌疑人。”Hannibal打量着地上的尸体。

“不，这有点奇怪。”Will端详着这两具被摆出奇怪姿势的尸体，他踮起脚尖，企图用更接近俯视的视角去审视她们。

“这看起来像是一幅画。”Will诺诺道。

“一幅画。”Hannibal重复着Will的话语，同时也学着他的样子俯视那两具尸体，“看起来仿佛有些像维纳斯的——”

“《维纳斯的诞生》[1]”

他们重复的声音在空中回响，Hannibal惊讶地看向Will，他又一次给他带来了惊喜。

“那么凶手是想夸赞她那如同维纳斯的容颜，也许凶手是她的疯狂追求者。”

“不，重点不在于维纳斯，重点在于——”，Will顿了顿，他感觉他能看见什么东西的雏形，却看不清它。他凝视着尸体，试图拨开云雾，看到那隐匿之下的真相。

维纳斯、贝壳……

“新生。”Will忽然道，“贝壳给了维纳斯新生。”

Hannibal的眼中闪着异样的光芒，他抑制住自己内心的喜悦和激动，静静地等待着Will接下来的分析。

“凶手看着她们死去，他见证了她的新生并将此记录了下来。”

“凶手给她带来了这份礼物。”Hannibal补充道。

Will在尸体周围徘徊，他认真地观察着案发现场残留的痕迹，企图在脑海里重建整个现场，还原作案动机。

“这可真壮观，我们的犯罪嫌疑人被杀害了。”

突然出现的声音打破了Will的思维，他回头才发现Jack他们已经来到了现场。

“杀害她们的是她们自己。”Will纠正道。

“你想跟我说，她们互相捅刀子之后再把自己摆成这样？”Jack把不解和怀疑写在他的脸上。

“把她们摆成这样的不是凶手，如果我没估计错，杀害她们的确是她们自己。”Will指着那个“站立”的尸体，“她杀了这个人，然后自杀了。”

“为什么?”

Will盯着被做成“贝壳”的尸体的手腕，上面还残留有绳索的勒痕，他思索了一阵子，回答道：“我不知道，也许她只是一直想那么做，而这次她刚好有了机会，这个摆放尸体的人给了她这个机会作为礼物，她也因此获得新生。”

***

回到家中，Will深感疲惫，他瘫坐在沙发上，揉搓着他可爱的狗狗们的脑袋。也许是那些小家伙们久久没有等到主人的回归，它们现在纷纷摩蹭着他的腿，想要得到更多的抚摸。

“你们过得还好吗，很抱歉我整整一天都没有回家。”Will温柔地向他的狗狗们道歉，并去厨房给他们做了丰盛的晚宴。看着它们狼吞虎咽的样子，Will觉得自己开心极了。他坐到他的钢琴前，手指抚上琴键，起起伏伏间，一首美妙的乐曲便由此而生。

Will会弹钢琴，而且拥有不错的技巧，但是很少有人知道他的这一技能，他自己在家中也很少弹奏，不过他还是会定期为它调音。对他来说，弹奏钢琴更像是一种内心的宣泄而非作为一项演奏技能故意为之。

那是一首A小调圆舞曲，它看似轻快的节奏下隐藏着悲伤。也许Winston听出了那悲伤的曲调，它离开了它的食盆，蜷缩在Will的脚边，安静地陪伴着他。

白天发生的事情在Will的脑袋里面来回闪烁，像放映的走马灯。那些血腥的尸体、作呕的气味无一不在骚乱着他的心。从他第一次冲人开枪开始，似乎一切都开始改变了，轻易夺走他人生命的感觉牢牢地刻在他的心里，他享受着它、恐惧着它、拒绝着它……但那个小小的齿轮已经开始转动，并带动着一个接一个的更大的齿轮。

Will深知自己“移情”的后遗症，他能做到比别人更了解他的内心世界，但同时那份了解也反噬着他自己。许多次，他已经分不清自己内心的一些感受究竟是他人的还是自己的，不过他希望那是他人的，最好是他人的。

夜晚，Will如同往常一样在身下垫了毛巾，然后躺在毛巾上，蜷缩着身子，紧紧地裹住被子。他开始有些想念Hannibal的陪伴了，他是那么的温柔又可靠，每当他在自己的身旁，Will都感觉心中的恐惧与不安都被抚平。但是，尽管Hannibal总说他们是好朋友，Will依然觉得他们之间有一道无形的屏障，使他觉得他还不够了解Hannibal Lecter这个人。

今天夜里仍然呼啸着狂风，但是却没有柔软的珊瑚绒、干燥的床单，以及温暖的汤药……

***

距那起案件已有一段时间了，Jack暂时没有事情需要Will的帮忙，他便回到了他的课堂，继续向学生们传授知识。

透过眼睛边框，Will扫视了一圈课堂上的学生，他们在面对充满暴力和血腥时那充满求知欲和激情的眼睛，不禁让Will觉得好笑。如果可以的话，Will希望他们永远不要用到这些知识，毕竟谁会想着自己的生活中总是与变态杀人魔打交道呢，当然也不乏例外，总有人喜欢。

“告诉我她是怎么想的，你们是怎么想的。”

伴随着结课的语句，学生们纷纷收起了自己的书籍与资料离开课堂，除了有一位同学。Will停止正在整理文件的手，抬头看向那位正靠近他的同学。只见那位同学慢慢地靠近他的耳边，悄悄地说道：

“教授，你的屏蔽贴失效了，我坐最后一排都能闻到你的味道。”

Will这才想起来上次摘除屏蔽贴之后，一直没有植入新的，他向那位同学点头示意，随即离开了教室。Will很想去找Beverly、Jimmy或者Brain帮忙，但是他们最近都忙着工作，Jack不知道去哪里了，Alana也没了踪迹。将他们从名单上一一剔除后，Will发现剩下的能够找的人就只有Hannibal了。

Will还没有找过Hannibal帮忙，不过他找不出什么迹象认为Hannibal是不可信的。鉴于Hannibal上次见到他的反应，Will认为Hannibal应该是普通人或者Cake，这么一想使得Will更放心了，他不必担心对方因为自己的类别，而感到困扰。

晚上七点，Will准时来到Hannibal的门前，这是他特有的时间。

“晚上好，Will。”Hannibal微笑着将眼前这人迎进门来。

Will走进门，将外套扔到沙发，他看到沙发旁的桌子上还摆放着两个高脚杯，“看来你的上一个病人刚离开。”

“是的。”Hannibal将桌子上用过的酒杯收回，拿出两个新的杯子，将其注入酒液。

“我想让你帮我一个忙。”Will看着Hannibal疑惑的眼神，慢慢地从兜里掏出一个盒子，里面是注射器和屏蔽贴，“可以帮我植入一下吗，其他人都没空。”

“乐意至极。”Hannibal虽然有些诧异，但Will将他列入可信任的名单之内让他很是满意，他接过盒子，并去拿了些医用棉和消毒液。

“看来你需要植入的地方很特殊，以至于你无法单独完成。”Hannibal将屏蔽贴装到注射器上。

“它在脖子后面，我曾经试过自己植入，但那太蠢了。”Will笑了笑，“当时我站在镜子前，一边转着脖子，一边试图将注射器放到自己视线范围内，以一个很怪的姿势。”

根据Will的描述，Hannibal在自己的脑海里想象了一下那个画面，他也的确被逗笑了。他站到Will的身后，用手撩起他脑袋后面过长的卷发，他现在将自己的颈部——人最脆弱的部位之一，毫无保留地暴露在Hannibal的视野之内，只需要简单地用手压迫他的颈动脉窦，便能使他轻松毙命。

美味可口的食物近在眼前，却又无法触碰。

“科技的力量总是令人感叹，那很神奇不是吗，用仪器扫描出屏蔽贴该植入的位置。”

“当我查出这个位置时，我只觉得那破机器该换了，虽然我知道它只是负责给出结果，但我总觉得它替换了结果。”Will不满道。

“当人们无力改变事情时，总会去改变自己的态度[2]。”Hannibal把他的皮肤用消毒液擦拭干净，然后将注射器抵住将要植入的位置，“这可能会有点疼。”

“来吧。”

从后颈传来的疼痛不禁让Will倒吸一口气，Hannibal便轻轻地抚摸着他的头发。

“Dr.Lecter，我好像从来没有听见你提到关于屏蔽贴的事情。”Will回过头，看向正在忙着收拾东西的Hannibal。

“当然，毕竟我不需要。”Hannibal对视上Will的眼睛，等待着对方的反应。然而出乎意料的，他只是轻轻地发出了“哦”的声音，然后又跑到Hannibal的办公桌旁摆弄上面的东西。看来对方把自己当成普通人了，Hannibal想着。

“那个案子有进展了吗？”Hannibal问道。

“还没有，不过的确是那个Cake杀了那个Fork后再自杀的，那个Cake叫Sharon Maglio，Fork叫Eileen Maglio，她们是双胞胎，Sharon是妹妹。”

Hannibal装作在思考的样子说道：“那她们应该有很好的关系才对。”

“不，那只是一种被控制的关系，她恨她姐姐甚至将她的上消化道全部掏出扔到了垃圾桶里。”Will抓挠着自己的胡茬，继续说道，“之前那个小男孩是Sharon的朋友，虽然准确来讲是她的侄子，也许她姐姐在找不到猎物之后将目标锁定到那个男孩，然后这加速了Sharon的罪恶感和愧疚感吧。这可能是她们关系的爆发点了。”

“而那个摆放尸体的人刚好把她姐姐绑到了她的面前。”Hannibal说着，“给了她一份礼物。”

Will听到Hannibal的说辞，不禁笑出了声，“他可不是什么仁慈的好人，他给了礼物的同时，也拿走了Cake的部分内脏作为代价，这就像是恶魔的交易。”

夜渐渐深了，Will匆匆地告别了Hannibal，奔往家中。他给他的狗狗们买了些肉食作为加餐，他甚至已经能够想到狗狗们兴奋地冲他摇尾巴的画面。

然而当他走到家门口时，一个人影突然从他身后晃过。Will警觉地回过头，那人手中的刀在月光中反射着银光，并从空中划过一条弧线，用力地刺进了他的腹部。紧接着Will被猛地撞到在地上，他手中的塑料袋掉落在地上，里面装的食物滚落了出来。

“看来您将自己身上的气息又隐藏起来了。”那人骑坐在Will的身上，缓缓说道。

因为光线问题，Will看不清那人的脸，他只能悄悄地摸索着自己身上的手枪。

“什么意思。”Will的声音略带颤抖，他试图转移那人的注意力，来拖延时间。

“这段时间在您的课堂上，空气中漂浮的全是您的味道，它仿佛在叫嚣着‘来吧，来吃掉我’。”

“你是我的学生。”

“不再是了。”

语落，那人突然将Will腹部的刀拔出，伴随着剧烈的撕裂感，Will不禁惊呼出声。紧接着他用力摁住Will的肩膀，拿着刀的手再次挥舞而下，这次的目标是Will的心脏。

“砰！”猛然响起的枪声划破寂静的夜晚。

***  
[1]波提切利的名画  
[2] 心理学中“认知失调”的表现


	3. Chapter 3

夜晚，窗外惨淡的月光穿过窗户洒落在这个狭小的房间，使它蒙上了一层阴森的蓝色。空中随风飘动的云朵不断遮挡着那银盘般的月亮，它呈现的外形因表面的凹槽而布满阴影，就若银盘上的锈蚀；它投下的光影因云朵的遮挡而缓缓流动，就似大海中的波浪。

Will站在这个空无一物的房间中央，他的前方是一条连接着无数个房间的走廊，无边无际，仿若连接着时间的尽头，他的后方也是一条同样的走廊。他沿着走廊不断地前进，并发现每一个房间都是相同的，不论是那窗户边沿的缝隙，还是脚下地板的裂痕，他甚至觉得墙上流动的光影都是一样的。皮鞋踏在地板上的声音在走廊中回荡，显得寂静又凄凉，也许是厌倦了相同的景色或者毫无收获的行动，他没有再继续走下去，而是来到窗户旁，好奇地打量着窗户外的景色——那是一片虚无，唯有天上残破的月亮和飘动的云层。

眼前的景色让Will不禁觉得毛骨悚然，并夹杂着一种极其强烈的异样感。他面对着他。但是令他真正惊恐的是，那人的脸糊作一团，根本看不清容貌。

下意识地向后退步，直到他的后背被某种尖锐的物品刺痛，他猛地转过身，发现有人正握着刀

Will躲开了对方的袭击，并下意识地掏出腰间不知道从哪冒出来的手枪，击中了对方的腹部。紧接着，他瞄准了那人的心脏，但是在他要再次扣动扳机的瞬间，那人的脸突然清晰起来，带有咖啡色的卷发、透着雾色的眼眸、染着樱桃红的薄唇，以及佩戴在鼻梁上的棕色边框的眼镜——那是一张和Will一模一样的脸。

当Will回过神来时，那人已倒落在地上，他的腹部流出的血液在他的身下汇集成一片“水洼”，沾湿了Will的鞋底。Will愣在原地，失神地注视着被他枪杀的“自己”，恍然间，手上粘腻的触感引起了他的注意力，他抬起双手，发现上面满是血迹。仰起头，他看见房间天花板的缝隙处正不断滴落着血液到他的身上。云层继续飘动着，它将被遮挡住的月亮又吐露了出来，房间变得明亮了些。在月光的照射下，Will发现自己身上的血迹呈现出黑色，而非红色，而当他借着明亮的月光再次看向“自己”时，他却怎么也看不清他的模样了。

***

Hannibal坐在他的皮质沙发上，玩弄着自己的手指，心不在焉地倾听着Franklyn的倾述，他暗自瞥了一眼手腕上的手表，上面的秒针正在不断地向数字12靠近。

“每次在你这里，我才感到自己松了一口气。”Franklyn迫切地发表着自己内心的感言和激动之情，他的眼睛专注地看着Hannibal，似乎想要从对方的眼里找到同样的激动与渴望。然而相反的，他只看到了一潭平静的湖水，毫无波澜。

“社交可以分散人们的注意力，你可以试着去扩大你的社交。”Hannibal的手指跟着秒针转动的鼓点有节奏地拍打着沙发的扶手，并在心里默数着，52、53、54……

“我正在扩大我的社交，我们有着相同的兴趣，我们可以成为朋友。”

“我们只是医患关系”Hannibal果断地否认了Franklyn会与他成为朋友的可能性，并慢慢地起身做出了一副送客的样子，“到时间了。”他随即说道。

Franklyn很少见到Hannibal如此急切的样子，这很反常，也很奇怪。“你似乎有什么急事等着去做，”他学着Hannibal平时跟他谈话时的语气，“它甚至比我们的谈话还重要吗？”

“毫无疑问，是的。”Hannibal直言不讳地说着，将对方送出了房门。

在整理完桌面上的文件资料后，Hannibal匆匆地离开家，驾驶着自己的车来到了医院。距离Will陷入昏迷已经过去几天了，虽然他知道Will早已经脱离了生命危险，醒来只是迟早的事情，但是焦急感还是在不断地侵蚀着他的内心，若即若离，像热锅上的蚂蚁。

推开病房的门，Hannibal看见Alana正坐在Will的床前给他讲着故事，而对方似乎注意到了他的到来，放下了手中的故事书，冲他微笑着打招呼。

“你在讲故事？”Hannibal问道，并礼貌地冲她笑着，他来到Will的床前，探出头打量着对方的情况。Alana点了点头，也顺着他的目光看着Will，“他曾经说过，他喜欢听我讲故事，我想也许他听着听着就会醒来。”

“当他能醒来的时候他自然会醒来的。”Hannibal坐到了床的另一侧，他看着Will因呼吸而不断起伏的胸腔，在那胸腔下面，即使腹部的伤口被纱布裹住，他依然能隔着纱布和厚重的棉被闻到那藏匿之下的香甜，那气味像是粘稠甜腻的蜂蜜混着甘菊的清香。即使Will有着屏蔽贴，但是那诱人可口的味道仅是接触过几次便已深深地刻进了他的脑海里，他回想起之前替Will缝合伤口时悄悄舔舐到的血液，那就像是被亚当偷食的禁果，令人沉醉的味道不禁让Hannibal舔舐着自己干燥的嘴唇，并将对眼前这人的渴望如数吞咽进喉间。

“听护士说你每天都来看望他。”Alana调侃着，“你们的交情比我想象的还要好”

“他并不完全是我的病人，更是我的朋友，我很担心他。”

“医生说他已经没有生命危险，很快就会醒来。”Alana皱着眉头一副若有所思的样子，她想要说话的绝对不止这些。

“你害怕他醒过来后带回些什么东西。”Hannibal将Alana想要说的话补充完整，他观察着Alana的神情，她显然是想到了什么，脸上的表情开始表现出不屑与怒火。

“Jake竟然瞒着我让Will做出了这一疯狂的举动，这简直就是把一块肉送到那些饥渴已久的狼面前。”Alana发着恼骚，生气地说道。

“他在将Will推入深渊。”Hannibal概括道，他虽然一直认为jack让Will参与各种各样的猎奇案子有助于他心里想要唤醒Will嗜血本质的小算盘，而且每次听着Will对着他分析他的案件和心理是一件令他兴奋又满足的事情。但是Jack这次太大意了，当然也包括他自己，他完全沉浸在对方的气息之中，而忘记了这个世界上的Fork不止他一个。

Hannibal的话语提醒着Alana，使她陷入了沉思，她看向Will，对方那毫无防备的样子就像是一个稚嫩的孩童。虽然Will不是她的病人，而是她的朋友，但是她却始终对其抱有学术上的好奇，而他那不稳定的特质更是不停地激发着她的保护欲。

“也许我应该再去跟Jack谈谈。”

说完，Alana便从椅子上坐起，迅速地离开了病房，房间顿时成了Hannibal和Will的二人世界。

Hannibal挑着眉毛看着病床上平躺着的Will，他将自己的座椅拉近，以便自己能够更好地嗅到对方的味道。或许我能趁着现在尝一口，Hannibal想着，但随即打消了这一危险的念头。突然，他发现Alana将她的故事书遗落在了病床旁的柜子上，他走过去拿起了放在柜子上的书，好奇地翻阅着。

***

Will看着地上冰冷的尸体，他并没有觉得自己的心跳因杀人而加快，他只是感觉空虚和负罪感占据了他的心头，他的两种念头在他的脑海里面叫嚣着，一种告诉他这很好，另一种告诉他做过头了。Will很想承认他内心的感受，他杀了人，看着那人的血液流出，呼吸停止，这感觉相当不错，他甚至在自我防卫时给了对方一枪后，还想着要再给对方的心脏来一枪。

像是意识到了自己的邪恶想法，Will开始惊恐起来，他在自己的衣服上不停地磨蹭着手上的血迹，但那像是烙印在上面的一样，怎么也擦不掉。

慌张之下，Will从噩梦中醒来，刺眼的光线使他不得不眯着眼。在适应了光线后，他才看清了眼前模糊的景象，他看到Hannibal正坐在他的床边，拿着故事书惊讶地看着他。

“你刚刚是在给我讲故事么。”Will难以置信地说道，他的声音因太久没有说话而变得喑哑低沉。

“这是一个好问题。”Hannibal将书放回，拿起一旁的杯子，倒满水，插上吸管然后送到Will的嘴边。看到眼前这个再度开口说话的人，他觉得自己终于松了一口气，喜悦溢于言表。

Will扫了一眼书的封皮，“《好人难寻》[1]，我挺喜欢的。”他试图从床上坐起，但是腹部传来的疼痛使他打消了这个念头，他这才意识到之前发生的事情不全是他的噩梦，那是真实发生的事情——有人捅了他一刀，而他朝着那人开了一枪。联想到梦里的结局，Will开始紧张起来，“那人怎么样了？”他急切地问道。

“他没有你那么幸运。”Hannibal像是在讲述一个悲剧般，话语里充满了惋惜与悲伤。

Will愣住了，惊恐地说道，“我杀了他。”他的声音颤抖着，Hannibal安抚似的将手覆盖在他的手上，“你只是正当防卫，不过从某种意义上来讲，你的确杀了他。”

虽然那看上去的确只是正当防卫，但是Will知道，他在正当防卫之后，是想着冲着对方的心脏再来一枪，而那不是因为他的恐惧或者紧张，单纯是因为他想那样做，只不过当时的他已经没有多余的力气去执行那个想法而已。

“深呼吸，Will，不要太激动，这对你的伤势并没有好处。”Hannibal轻声说着，他想要收回他覆盖在Will手上的手，但是却被对方勾住了手指，“你要走了吗，Dr.Lecter？”Will小声地问道。

Hannibal感受到Will的手正在抚摸着他的骨节，一股瘙痒感在他的心里传开，“如果你想的话，我可以一直陪着你。”他回应性地缠绕住了Will的手指，用指甲刮擦着他的肌肤，用指腹磨蹭着他手掌上的枪茧，然后将他的手用力抓住，保持着十指相扣的状态，而Will也试探性地握住了Hannibal的手。

温热从他们肌肤相亲的地方变成电信号通过神经纤维传导到Hannibal的大脑，他感受着Will肌肤下跳动的脉搏，那有力的声音昭示着生命的强大。慢慢地，他的另一只手扶住病床上的扶手，缓缓地俯下身子，向对方探去……直到他发现那双清澈灵动的眼睛正充满疑惑地看着他。

“注意保暖。”Hannibal故作若无其事的样子将Will身上的被子向上拉扯，将他盖好。然后静静地陪伴着他，直至他安稳入眠。

***

回到家中，Hannibal感觉自己坐立不安，他的脑袋里面一遍又一遍地回忆着Will身上的味道，以及与他十指交缠的感觉，那些都令他无比留恋和兴奋。他十分满意今天Will的举动，那就像是一份邀请，但是他知道他的Will还没有完全蜕变，他还不能操之过急。

Hannibal走进了他的厨房，从菜谱中认真地挑选出几张卡片，然后再从名片中随意抽出一张。他觉得自己正食欲大增，需要烹饪些美食来排解。

“采购”的过程总是短暂又享受的。

Hannibal再次回到家中，开心地处理起新鲜的食材，放置在一旁等待处理的肉食上残留的血迹就像是甜美的果酱，给它增添了几分可口与姿色。他认真耐心地给肝脏裹上面粉，将洋葱切成规矩整齐的小块，每一个步骤都是那么的无可挑剔，那么的完美无缺，与其说他是在烹饪美食，不如说他是在寻找食材之间最完美的联系，再将其勾连搭建。

在烹饪完毕后，Hannibal打量着他的作品，露出了满意的微笑。门外突然传来的敲门声吸引了他的注意力，他打开门，礼貌地将对方引进屋内，带到餐桌旁。

“这看上去真美味。”Jack扫视着餐桌上已经摆放整齐的菜品，迫不及待地坐到了椅子上。

Hannibal笑着为对方倒上了红酒，然后也跟着坐了下来。

“这真是美味。”Jack细细咀嚼着，发出一声声感叹。他看向Hannibal，问道，“这是什么肉？”

“牛。”

Jack笑了笑，细腻的肉在他的舌尖来回推动着，回味无穷，“它的口感很不错，看来你很会挑选食材。”

“是的。”Hannibal放慢了嘴中咀嚼的速度，端详着Jack的表情，“为了保持食材的新鲜，我总是亲自监管处理过程。”

“听说Will已经醒来了，他的情况怎么样。”

“他看上去充满了焦虑与恐慌。Jack，你应该要保护好他才对。”Hannibal嗅着红酒，缓缓地说道。

Jack停住了手上的刀叉，对自己的这次的决定有些后悔，他联想到了Miriam，他害怕Will走到跟Miriam一样的结局，但同时大义在他的心中回旋，他很纠结也很自责。

“看来你和Dr.Bloom一样是要指责我了。他从凶案组退出就是因为他不敢向别人开枪，他在之前的任务中击毙了罪犯，这次他又射杀了一个人。”Jack暗示地说道，“我需要知道他现在是否‘稳定’。”

“你害怕他患上创伤后应激反应，或者是其它的心理疾病。”Hannibal挑明地说道，“这的确是很有可能的事情。”

“你需要给他做个心理评估，Dr.Lecter。”

“当然。”Hannibal当然会给Will做测评，确保他的状态，以Hannibal自己的方式。

***

平静的日子并没有过多久。当Jack得到报警后，他感到既无奈又烦恼。刺耳的警笛声伴着闪烁的灯光扰得他更加心烦意乱，他皱着眉头看着法医和摄影师在犯罪现场围绕着尸体来回穿梭，看来他的美容觉时间又泡汤了。

走到医院，正从Will房间出来的Alana挡住了Jack的去路，“我知道你在打什么算盘，他现在需要——”

“我相信他会自己做出选择的。”Jack果断地打断了Alana的话语，从她的身旁绕开，拧开房门，掏出包里的文件袋，直奔病床。

从门口突然冒出来的Jack让Will有一丝惊愕，当他看到对方手上的文件袋，以及紧跟其后正怒火冲天的Alana时，他完全明白了Jack此行的用意。

“看来你给我带了探病的礼物。”Will抓挠着自己额前的碎发冷嘲道，“你就不能给我缓口气的时间吗？”

“我也很想拥有我的美容觉时间。”Jack作出一副无奈的样子，“我以为你已经看过报道了。”

“他们不给我看任何关于报道这些新闻的报刊，将我‘呵护’得像襁褓里的婴儿。”Will示意地看向Jack身后的Alana。

Alana似乎对Will的这句话很不满意，她解释道，“你现在需要远离这些东西。”

“我认为没有必要，该来的总会来。”Will将尖锐的话语又戳向了Jack。

“你现在怎么样？”Jack问道。

他怎么样？Will也不知道自己怎么样，他看上去似乎和往常一样，如果抛去他正逐渐觉醒的那部分。“我感觉我好的不能再好了。”他笑着敷衍道。

“对于你的伤我很抱歉，我会暂时把文件放在这里，你可以自己做决定。”说着，Jack将文件袋放到了Will病床旁的柜子上，然后离开了房间。

“Will，你不必强求自己……”Alana担忧地说道。

“我知道，我现在只想休息一会。”Will冲她勉强地微笑着，随即将头陷进枕头里，闭上眼睛听着Alana渐渐远去的脚步声。他决定将令他烦恼的选择和血腥的案件全都抛到脑后，任由身体变重，陷入沉睡……

在梦里，那条长廊就像一个巨大的莫比乌斯环[2]，无论他怎么在长廊里逃避追杀，最终的结果都无一例外的在环的某点处重合——他射杀了那人……

“Will？”熟悉的声音将Will唤醒，他睁开眼发现Hannibal正站在床边担心地看着他。

“我在路上遇见了Jack，我认为你们已经碰过面了。”Hannibal结合一旁的照片分析道，他注视着Will的眼睛，那里面正充斥着两种颜色，它们互相冲击、糅合，而Hannibal很想知道它们最终会将呈现出哪种模样，“凡是具有伤害力的东西，才是可怕的[3]。你认为这可怕吗？”

“我感觉我在不断地改变。”

“或者你是在不断地发现。”

Hannibal的话语让Will回想起了他当时的真实想法，他迅速地避开了Hannibal的眼神，就像是这样就可以不用面对事实一样。然而Hannibal意识到对方仿佛是想要隐瞒些什么他还不知道的事情，“违反意愿的行为是被迫的或处于无知的[4]。Will，不要困于已经发生的事情。”他试探地说着。

“我的意愿才是可怕的。”Will沉默了一会，继续说道，“我原准备朝他开第二枪。”

“失血过多会使人的意识模糊，危机的情况会令你无比紧张，这些都不有助于你的正常思考。”

Hannibal假装为Will的想法做出了一个合理的解释，然而对方却否定了它，“不，Dr.Lecter，我当时无比清醒，我是想让他死于枪下。”

两人之间的空气瞬间凝结在此刻，Will的话语使Hannibal错愕不已，他将自己的兴奋与期望吞入喉间，“杀人的感觉使你兴奋吗？”

Will果断地否认了，但是他也想不出其它去解释和形容的词语，他沉默地玩弄着自己手上的输液管，听着心电监护仪发出的滴滴滴的声音。Hannibal也没有继续问下去的打算，他将自己带来的食物摆放在Will的面前，那是乌鸡山药汤，它鲜香的气味、诱人的色泽无一不令人垂涎。但是Will只是用勺子戳弄着碗中的食物，他似乎没什么胃口。

“不合你的胃口吗？”Hannibal轻声地问道，眼里似乎流露出一丝失望。

“不，这很美味，”仿佛是为了证明他没有敷衍对方，Will从碗里乘了一大勺汤送进了自己嘴里，并露出一个满意的微笑，“Jack给了我选择，而我不知道该怎样去取舍。”他继续说道。

“换做我的话，我会用‘控制’这个词，他很清楚你会怎么选择。”Hannibal打趣道。

“这无关乎Jack。”Will摇晃着头，虽然Jack平时总是以很强硬的态度要求他，但是最终的决定总是Will自己的选择，就像这次，如果他能够及时植入屏蔽贴，也许就不会造成这样的悲剧。

Hannibal将头靠在椅子上，岔开了话题，“Jack让我给你做关于创伤后应激反应的检测。”

“你认为我最近多梦是因为创伤后应激反应吗？”Will难以置信地说道，因为他十分清楚地知道自己多梦只是因为他害怕梦里所折射出的东西，而并不是因为什么心理疾病。

“梦能从一定程度上反应人内心的欲望。”

“所以你觉得我只是在梦里达成自己的欲望[5]？”

“不排除那种可能性。”

“那关于那个检测呢，你打算像你第一次跟我做心理评估一样敷衍了事么。”

“不，我认为你做噩梦只是因为你不能接受梦里折射出的东西，而那些折射的东西正是在现实中所未能达成的。”Hannibal继续分析着，他明显地发现Will的脸色越发严肃，看来被他说中了。

在告别了Hannibal后，房间变得空荡起来。Will躺在床上，目不转睛地盯着天花板，他的思绪跟着微风游走到一条小河旁，而他正站在河中央，感受着水流从他的小腿处冲刷而过。他不紧不慢地拉扯着鱼线，金灿的阳光穿过树梢洒落在河面上，印出波光粼粼，清风穿过温暖的阳光若热浪般一阵阵拍打在他的身躯上；他的眼睛在阳光的照射下显得更加清澈明亮，他的卷发在微风的带动下颤动着若受惊的小鸟。

祥和、宁静、美好……那是Will渴望的生活。

缓缓睁开双眼，Will回到了现实。他从床上坐起，拿起了一旁的文件夹，取出里面的文件和照片认真浏览着。那是一具被取走肝脏和肾脏的男尸，根据尸检报告可以得出——在他被取走器官的时候，他还是活着的。在仔细翻阅了报告和照片后，Will闭上眼睛，试图用他的想象力还原犯罪现场。

_我清楚他的住址。在他因看到我而感到恐惧之前，我便拧住了他的脖子，切开他的腹部取出他的肝脏和肾脏。在我离去时，他的身体似乎还在抽搐，这是当然的，还有什么是比新鲜的食物更令人垂涎的呢。_

_这是我的设想。_

Will睁开双眼，他在脑海里又回想了一遍犯罪过程，这个案子的凶手给他一种很强的既视感。突然，他像是想到了什么，迅速地拨通了Jack的电话……

***

Hannibal受Alana的邀请来到了Jack的办公室，他们此行的目的是声讨Jack不负责的行为。

然而并没有激烈的声讨，相反的，三人互相僵持地看着彼此，仿佛在玩“谁是木头人”，直到Jack开口说话打破了这僵局。

“Dr.Bloom，你有些对Will关注过度了，他并不是你的病人。”

“他是我的朋友，而且Hannibal也跟我持有相同的观点。”Alana反驳道，虽然她知道她的确对Will有些过度关注了。

然而Hannibal并没有急着表态，只是安静地听着他们辩解。

想要获得更多的信息就要学会倾听。

“给Will做的心理评估的结果怎么样，Dr.Lecter？”Jack看向Hannibal。

“他的结果显示他一切正常，很显然他只是受到了些惊吓。”Hannibal缓缓而道，同时看向Alana，等待着她的反应。

“Hannibal？你真令我吃惊，你在帮Jack说话。”Alana皱着眉头一脸不解地看着Hannibal，然而对方只是若无其事的继续说道，“我只是在陈述他的评估所反映出的结果。”

“Hannibal才是他的心理医生，而他说他很正常！”Jack强调着，仿佛这一切都是Alana一个人在大题小做一样。

“你只是在靠此寻求心理的安宁！”Alana不满道。

突然响起的电话铃声打断了他们的争论，Jack接通电话，电话那头传来了Will的声音。在几句答复之后，Jack挂断了电话，并向众人露出一副胜利的表情，“看来Will选择了我。”他得意道。

Jack带着Will要求的东西再次来到了他的病房，那是关于Fork那个案子的尸检报告以及一些其它的相关文件。

“这两起案子有什么关联吗？”Jack疑问道。

Will并没有急着回答Jack的问题，他接过文件仔细翻阅着。同样的切口而非刺伤、具有解剖知识及其手法技巧、在被害人活着时就被取出器官、对尸体充满蔑视……这些相同点在Will的脑内不断地重叠，最终形成一个模糊的影像。

“将尸体摆成画的人和这次的案件是同一个凶手。Jack，我认为他就是我们要找的——”Will顿了顿，抬起头严肃地注视着Jack，而对方的神情也因此而变得严肃。

“切萨皮克开膛手。”

***

[1] 美国著名作家弗兰纳里·奥康纳的作品

[2] 一种拓扑学结构，无论从哪一个点出发都会回到原点。

[3] 出自但丁的《神曲》地狱篇第二章

[4] 出自亚里士多德的《尼可马可伦理学》第三卷

[5] 此处指弗洛伊德的精神分析理论

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎各位指点和批评，文有什么逻辑问题、表达问题或者其它问题，都请务必告诉我！！


End file.
